The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLELE07247’. ‘KLELE07247’ originated from an open-pollination made in May 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Lobelia plant, ‘040312’ (unpatented) and the male plant, an unnamed individual Lobelia plant (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over a three-year period (about 7 generations). ‘KLELE07247’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jul. 26, 2007. ‘KLELE07247’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.